The video game industry has developed over recent decades into a rather mature industry in which production costs of a single video game can rival production costs of motion pictures produced by major studios. In addition, growth in the performance of personal computers is currently being driven by the demanding performance requirements of currently available video games played on personal computers. Dedicated game stations are currently more powerful than the most powerful desktop computers available even a few years ago.
Of course, commensurate with this processing power is substantial cost. In addition, such games require substantial attention and focus—frequently involving very active use of multiple user input devices while seated at a computer workstation. For some, particularly young children or casual game players, current gaming platforms are too expensive and/or too demanding of focused attention for simple, relaxing play. In short; there appears to be a substantial lack of low-cost alternatives to video game devices currently available.